The Phoenix
by Noelle1230
Summary: The night that Lily and James were killed, they weren't just protecting one child but two; watch Harry's twin sister grow up from age one to ten.
1. Lily's Child

_**This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction I hope you guys will enjoy it. I don't own anything from the Harry Potter series, all I own is Scarlett Rettop. Please Read and Review! **_

_**HPSRHPSR**_

"Albus", said Professor McGonagall "What about the other, the twin sister of Harry, where is she?" Lily and James tried very hard to keep Harry's sibling a secret, for the Dark Lord was after their son as well, they didn't want him to go after their daughter too. James and Lily loved both of them so very much and did what they could to protect them from harm. However this night, Lily and James were killed by Voldemort in order to protect their children. Harry was there that night (Lily and James thought that a less guarded place wouldn't seem like the place to go) while Scarlett was in Hogwarts in a very safe area that was heavily guarded.

"She is safe, I just wish we could have got there in time for Lily and James" he replied

"It's not your fault Albus, they were betrayed, there was nothing we could do."

They walked down the street of Privet Drive after dropping off Harry with his only remaining relatives. McGonagall didn't like leaving Harry there. A terrible group of muggles she thought, not able to raise any child.

"What about the girl? Who is to raise her?" she asked

"I don't know but most of the staff has taken a liking to her, maybe she should stay at Hogwarts"

"Albus, I meant as a serious guardian not a group of professors in a wizarding school."

"It can't be that difficult Minerva, you, me , and another professor could help raise her."

"Which one?" she asked

Dumbledore pondered for a moment remembering who could help. Sybil? No, she was quite blunt in her matter of speaking. Flitwick? No, too small to take care of a child. But who?

"I'll find out soon enough for now the child is in my office, take her to your quarters."

He then apparated, leaving McGonagall on Privet drive where she later apparated herself.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

McGonagall carried the child into her quarters. Oh how much did she remind her of Lily, they had the same hair, same eyes, same complexion. But she had her father's nose and his smile. She hadn't stop smiling and giggling since she was taken from Dumbledore's office. Such a cheerful child, just like her father McGonagall thought. She placed Scarlett down in her crib that McGonagall had set up, her hair, that was long and resembled a red velvet cake, framed her face as she slowly drifted to sleep, closing her green eyes. Perhaps its best if she stays here thought McGonagall going to her bed as she too turned in for the night.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

"I thought…you were going…to keep her safe." Said Severus Snape. He was in Dumbledore's office when he heard the tragic news of Lily and James' death. Oh Lily, my poor sweet Lily he thought. As they talked, Severus decided to protect Harry Potter, but only for the sake of Lily's memory. As he is so much like his father as I hear, thought Severus.

"Also there's something I wanted you to know, but Severus I must also have your word not to tell any stranger of sorts about this."

"Y-you have my word, what are getting at Headmaster?"

Dumbledore paused for a moment and continued "Harry Potter….was not the only child to Lily and James, he had a twin, a sister."

"A-a girl, is she alive?"

"Very alive, she is the opposite of her brother looking so much like her mother instead of her father, she rarely cries. She is a sweet child but like her father loves attention."

Severus thought about what he had just said. A girl? One that looked like Lily and acted like her? This could be a chance to repay for what he had done to her; to raise her child in honor of her.

"Sir, if I could suggest anything, I would like to take care of her." Severus said

"Oh I'm afraid not Severus, you are a dangerous man, a Death Eater, I cannot trust you with a child."

"SIR! I beg of you, it's the only thing I have left of her" he cried

Dumbledore examined Severus, never had he seen him so desperate to make things right. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing after all

"On one condition Severus, that the girl will stay here in the care of you me and Minerva. She will raise the child for five years and then she'll see the both of us."

"What is her name, sir?" Severus asked

"Her name is Scarlett Rettop, the last name Potter is too easily recognized. You must call her by this from now on."

"If I may, can I see her?" anxiously he said

"Well once wouldn't hurt, now wouldn't Severus?" smiled Dumbledore

_**HPSRHPSR**_

As they made their way to McGonagall's quarters they saw her come out with the child in her arms in a soft pink blanket. Scarlett's hair peeked out of the blanket, vividly red and messy.

"I found another person to help us, Severus"

"Severus? Why him, he's a Death Eater?" cried McGonagall

"He has changed Minerva, he wants to help however he is not allowed to see her 'til she is five years of age, but today is an exception." Explained Dumbledore

"As you wish Albus, do you want hold her Severus?" she asked kindly yet with suspicion in her voice

"I would just like to see her" Severus said nervously

As he walked over, he saw her face. Oh how much she did look like Lily, the hair, the complexion, and her eyes, oh she had inherited the beautiful emerald green eyes her mother had. She giggled at the sight of him, and he gave a rare small grin. He felt a sting behind his eyes and he rushed away to his quarters in the Dungeons.

"Is he alright Albus? He looks very distraught" asked McGonagall

"Yes, quite Minerva, he's just coping"

"I shall put Miss Rettop to bed then." Said McGonagall

As she entered the room, Scarlett had already fell asleep. Looking ever peaceful in her arms, McGonagall put her in her crib.

"Sleep well, dear Scarlett."

_**Remember to READ and REVIEW!**_


	2. A Near Death Experience

_**I want to say thanks to the people that reviewed and alerted my story, I really appreciate it! This next chapter is set when Scarlett Rettop is three almost four. I skipped a few years since I really don't know how two year olds act. If you look closely at one sentence you could probably figure out her love interest for another story of her ;-). I hope you enjoy and remember to read and review!**_

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Time seemed to fly faster with a child in Hogwarts Castle. Mcgonagall treated young Scarlett as if she was her own. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't help but think of her parents when she saw her. She not only looked like Lily but acted somewhat like her. She was sweet and caring and also saw the beauty in people such as Filch who she only met once. But she loved pranks and mischief; she once poured a bucket of water on McGonagall! Oh so much like the both of them, thought McGonagall. She kept an eye on Scarlett twenty-four seven in her quarters. She was only let out of the quarters once a day and she usually went outside for walks and to pick flowers around the grounds. She rarely saw anyone and if she did it was either Hagrid or Filch.

Today however McGonagall had to leave for Hogsmeade Village to get supplies for the upcoming school term, which meant she had to keep little Scarlett at the castle. Now this wouldn't be a problem, if Dumbledore was here, but he was, unfortunately, not here. Even though Severus was her other guardian, McGonagall did not trust him. He was a Death Eater and you could never stop being one. What if he would kill her? Torture her? There wasn't any proof he was to be trusted. But unfortunately she had no choice but to let Severus take care of her.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Severus was putting his potion supplies, when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he said quite slowly. McGonagall stepped in with a serious look on her face. The only reason why she would ever come in here was for Scarlett so he was immediately worried.

"Is Miss Rettop feeling alright, Professor?" he asked hiding his emotion

"Yes she is feeling quite well, it's just that I have to go to Hogsmeade for supplies and since Albus isn't here I was wondering if you could watch her, I know you weren't supposed to see her this early but I don't have anyone else."

"Yes I shall take care of her" he said

"You better not do anything to her Severus, I don't trust you, and I know your past. If you do anything to hurt little Scarlett-"

"I won't I promise." He interrupted

_**HPSRHPSR**_

As McGonagall led Severus to Scarlett's room, he kept wondering on how much she must have changed since he last saw her which was almost three years ago. Seeing her was too much for him, he couldn't think of anything else but lovely Lily. It was just overwhelming, but now he had to take care of her. He didn't know whether to be nervous or anxious.

"Here's her room Severus, now she goes outside once a day, and she goes to bed at nine o'clock sharp, do you understand?" McGonagall said

"Yes, what is she like, personality wise?" Severus asked

"She's very kind; she likes people probably since she doesn't get out much, quite intelligent for a child her age." Just like Lily, Severus thought

"But I must warn you she's kind of a-" Just then a bucket of water splashed in both of their face drenching them in the warm liquid.

"...practical joker" finished McGonagall looking sternly at Scarlett who was too busy laughing too hard.

"I guess she shares both Potter's and Lily's personality" he said also looking at her.

Scarlett finally caught her breath after she got up from the ground. She smiled at both of them when she noticed she had never met the man in front of her. He was kind of scary looking with the all black attire and the stern face, but she knew that he must not be all that bad.

"Hi I'm Scarlett" she held out her hand for Severus to take

"I am Professor Snape, I am to be taking care of you today." Severus shook her hand

He viewed the room before him; it was covered in a red color, quite surprising for a girl's bedroom. Then again the Head of Gryffindor was taking care of her. There were also gold accents in the room and the bed was small enough for her. Then he looked at her; nothing really changed in her appearance but her hair seemed to go into a deep red shade. Her eyes still a joyful green color, like Lily's, but the smile looked awfully familiar to James Potter's.

"I'll just leave you two, and Scarlett behave well for the Professor, he doesn't have a well sense of humor" McGonagall then left the two in her room, with Scarlett giggling about McGonagall's comment.

"Sorry for getting you wet I was trying to get Mommy McGonagall." Scarlett laughed

"Mommy McGonagall?" he questioned

"Yeah that's what I call her, she told me that my parents went away and never came back."

It became silent at this point; Severus didn't know what to say at this. For her to know this at her age. To know her parents were dead at the age of three. Too young he thought.

"Why don't we go outside for fresh air? What do you say, huh?" he asked her filling the awkward pause

"Sure! I'd really really really really like that!" Scarlett said cheerfully

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Severus thought about taking her near Black Lake where there were some interesting flowers nearby. He kept his wand in his sleeve just in case someone would be violent, or something. She kept getting far ahead from him, but she would always come back to him giving him flowers to hold. He got lost in his thoughts for a moment, thinking of what a happier life she could have had, holding her mother's hand walking through a Muggle park in a Muggle city. Somewhere safer than here.

He finally remembered about Scarlett, she hadn't came back! He rushed to the edge of the water where she was last and bubbles appeared from the surface of the water. Quickly, he took off his cape and dove in the water. He looked desperately through the water and found her being attacked by Grindylows. He used a spell to immobilize them and reached for Scarlett.

"Ascendio!" he yelled and they burst through the water on the shore. Scarlett started coughing water from her lungs.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, but instead of a reply she grabbed him into a hug and cried a sob.

"Shh it's okay Miss Scarlett. It's okay." He decided she needed to go home.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Severus carried Scarlett to the Hospital wing to see if she had more injuries than he expected. Madam Pomfrey assured Severus that she was fine just a little traumatized by the event that happened. McGonagall got word of the news and rushed back to Hogwarts. She was furious, she thought it was all Severus' fault, but when she found out it was an accident and Severus had saved her, McGonagall was relieved.

"How can I ever thank you Severus?" said McGonagall

"Let me see her one last time 'til I can see her again." He said calmly.

"Very well" as she motioned him to see her.

Severus sat at Scarlett's bedside in the Hospital wing "How are you feeling, Miss Scarlett?"

"Okay I guess, but it was really scary."

"Yes I'm sure it was."

"Hey, Daddy Snape, could you stop calling me Miss Scarlett?"

"Of course," he paused "Why did you call me 'Daddy Snape?'"

"You're like a dad to me I think."

"I would prefer Professor" he said sternly

"Hmm, I like Daddy better or maybe Father."

"Ahem, I'm willing to compromise you may call me 'Father'"

"Thank you Father." As she touched his hand.

Severus looked back at her seeing the innocence in her eyes. In honor of Lily, he would always protect her.

_**Remember to Read and Review**_


	3. A Fiery Birthday

_**As I said before I really like the reviews and appreciate them! I really like this story and there will be a continued story of this that goes through her school years and meets her brother, Harry! . She will have a love interest in the next story after this one and I hope you enjoy those two (but I won't say who!). Any ways on with the story, I'm going to do one birthday chapter (which is this one) and the Hogwarts staff is giving presents to the lovely Scarlett who is turning five and meeting everyone for the first time (except for the obvious ones).**_

Today was July 31, 1985, Scarlett's fifth birthday. McGonagall was taking little Scarlett through the castle meeting professors that she had not met yet, such as Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout. They all attached to her quite quickly, her fun and loving personality was loved by every one of them. However none had grown more attached than Severus Snape. Sure it was odd that he had connected with a child, but it was even more strange that it was James Potter's child. He had always loathed Potter and everything to do with him, but the only daughter of James was the only thing he cared for (besides Lily). He thought of Scarlett as the daughter he wished he had with Lily, but he always remained rational knowing that this was not his daughter, and that she never would be.

Severus did learn many things about Scarlett that he didn't expect. She had already displayed magic about a few weeks ago, while she was holding a flower she could lift in the air without touching it. But last week, Scarlett did something that no one could expect; she could speak to Fawkes. Not like a common language but actually talk what was called the Phoeonoxis language, which is extremely rare.

_A week earlier…_

_Snape entered Dumbledore's office to ask him about the curriculum when he overheard voices in the office. They were quite strange noises, like a language or something, it sounded almost like birds. He decided to know what was going on so he entered the office. He saw Dumbledore near his pensieve and watching something in front of him. Snape turned to the direction of where Dumbledore was staring and saw young Scarlett, talking to Fawkes. But it wasn't one sided, he was responding too. But how? Impossible, thought Snape, there was just no way a girl could speak to a Phoenix._

"_Interesting isn't it? She's a Phoeonoxis." Said Dumbledore _

"_A what, sir?" _

"_A Phoeonoxis, an extremely rare breed of witch, they have close bonds with Phoenixes, they can tame any Phoenix and the Phoenix will follow even if the Phoenix is connected to someone else."_

"_I've never heard of such a witch, sir?" asked Snape_

"_That's because the race was driven to genocide, there was to believe that no were left, until now." Dumbledore looked at Snape. _

"_I think you have finally gone mad, sir, there is just no way that race exists, it's a myth."_

"_No Severus, it is quite true, there is a such race but since it was driven to extinction, people thought that it was unnecessary to put them in any history book." _

"_That still doesn't make sense, sir"_

"_Then talk to her about it", Dumbledore turned his head to Scarlett, "Scarlett, Professor Snape is here." _

_Scarlett turned around with her trademark smile "Thank you Uncle Dumbledore, hello father Snape." She said joyfully _

"_You know Severus, I need to go see Hagrid, I believe he has now collected a new rare animal, have a great time you two." Dumbledore left the two in the room._

"_So, talking to a bird, Miss Scarlett?" Severus asked _

"_Yes he's quite the chatterbox, and I thought I told you not to call me Miss Scarlett anymore."_

"_Well I prefer it, if you don't mind. How are you talking to the bird?"_

"_Who? Oh you mean Fawkes, I don't know I just started talking with him and I asked him questions."_

"_Ask Fawkes something." Said Severus, Scarlett looked at Fawkes said something to him and he responded then she spoke again, and a small conversation broke between them. It ended and Scarlett looked back at Snape._

"_Isn't that interesting, Father Snape?" she asked _

"_What's interesting, you were saying stuff I don't understand, I feel quite foolish."_

"…_.You mean you couldn't hear what I said?" now she felt foolish _

"_What did he say?"_

"_I asked him if he ever feels pain on burning day, as Uncle Dumbledore says, Fawkes said a little bit but then he feels better after he 'dies', why can't you hear him?"_

_Severus paused and continued "I'll tell you when you're older."_

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Severus decided to escort Scarlett to the Great Hall from her quarters. He stared at the girl, she had a French braid in the back of her head and she was wearing jeans and a Gryffindor sweater that she picked out. This made Severus scowl, if she ends up in Gryffindor I might have to drink some poison he thought. When they entered the Great Hall the Professors were at their usual table. There was a small modest cake for her that was decorated in red and gold. Scarlett ran to McGonagall and jumped into a hug and they laughed and kissed each other on the cheek. Severus never really had a birthday, but if he were to have one, he wanted a modest one just like this.

She received many gifts from the Professors. She was given a choir book by Professor Flitwick, A lily necklace from Professor McGonagall, and a potions book from Snape. Dumbledore entered the hall with a somewhat large cage with a red blanket on top covering it.

"Sorry, I'm late, happy birthday Scarlett!" He gave her the cage and she took the blanket off.

Low and behold, in the cage, was a Phoenix, but it wasn't Fawkes, but a girl Phoenix.

"Oh Uncle Dumbledore! Thank You!" she said

Snape seemed a little jealous that he had given her something grand when all she gave her was an old potion book he modified for her. She looked to the doors, and saw someone come through. Snape recognized him immediately; it was Lucius Malfoy.

"Sorry to interrupt this joyous occasion, but I need to talk to Severus."

Snape looked at Scarlett and whispered to her saying "whatever you do, don't follow me"

Scarlett watched them go and when five minutes went by, she ran towards the door. She heard the professors yelling for her to come back but she refused. Scarlett opened the doors and heard the conversation.

"Working for the enemy, Severus, that's treason enough." Lucius sneered

Snape looked at him with his cold dark eyes.

"Fine, old friend, I'll just have to kill you" Lucius lifted his wand, but as soon as he said Ava- Scarlett stepped in front of Snape with a furious face, determined to protect him.

"What's this Severus , a child defending your honor?"

Scarlett then illuminated a clear red color with hints of gold, her eyes changed to green to red. She pushed Lucius to the nearby wall and took his wand with the energy around her.

"No one messes with Father Snape. NO ONE!" she yelled breaking the wand with her hand.

Lucius fled with a extremely furious look on his face. Snape was utterly shocked at what he just saw. She just disabled a wizard at the age of _five_! But not only that she could stun him. Extremely powerful indeed, he thought. She looked at Snape with a smile and her eyes back to their normal color.

"Hey I really liked your present, Father Snape, it was my absolute favorite! I love potions!" she exclaimed

Snape just stood there shell shocked until he finally answered

"You're welcome, Miss Scarlett."


	4. Solemn Holidays

_**Thanks for the alerts everyone and for the reviews, (I know I say it all the time!) I'm going to make this quick and get with the story, if you want to know Scarlett's love interest for my next story of her, then review with a 3 at the end and I will send a letter to you. I decided to let McGonagall and Scarlett have a go since its been a lot of Severus and Scarlett, so for you Severus fans sorry he's not here today .**_

It was very evident that Scarlett was extremely powerful, especially on her fifth birthday a little more than a year ago. However she never displayed so much power since that night, she still had it. She adored her new Phoenix whom she named Inscendia. The Phoenix looked a little less brighter than Fawkes but she was still beautiful and Scarlett loved her. She kept reading the potions book that Professor Snape had given her on her fifth birthday. She adored potions, there was always something interesting about them and their powers were all different which is why she liked them. She loved the diversity.

It was Christmas time at Hogwarts, and most of the student body was gone to see their families. Scarlett always wondered what her real family would have been like, strict or easy going, fun or boring, it didn't matter she always wanted a real family that cared for her. Don't get her wrong she loved her "family" right now; she just wished she knew her real mum and dad. She always heard good things about them (except when Snape talked about her father with other professors). She looked out the window in her quarters seeing the falling snow outside falling softly on the roof, barely making a sound. She sighed softly petting Inscendia, her Phoenix, who was surprisingly warm despite the cold room she was in.

She heard a soft knock on her door and McGonagall cracked the door open seeing if Scarlett wanted her in. Scarlett looked at her with a nod to come in. Even at the age of six, she was already quite mature.

"Hello dear, you've been in here for a while; Dumbledore asked me if there was something wrong. Is there something you would like to discuss, Scarlett?" McGonagall asked

"It's just this is a time where people spend time with their family, and I know I don't have one so it's kind of sad like."

McGonagall gaped at young Scarlett. Did she really think that she didn't have a family? Weren't they enough for her? Apparently they weren't, thought McGonagall.

"But Scarlett dear, don't you know that we are your family?"

"Oh, I didn't mean to upset you Mother McGonagall, I just really wish that I could, you know, see my parents. Do you know where they are."

McGonagall never really told Scarlett what really happened to her parents. She didn't want Scarlett to learn that too early. Snape thought that she told Scarlett what really happened to her parents, but McGonagall only told Scarlett that her parents left. However now there was no escape; she had to tell the truth.

"Sweet child, your parents aren't coming back." She said solemnly

Scarlett looked at McGonagall with the saddest expression on her face. "…What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry dear, but I didn't want to tell you this; your parents are-"

"Dead, they're dead aren't they?" Scarlett sobbed, knowing she will never meet her parents and never have the family she always wanted.

"Scarlett, I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to see you hurt my sweet child" she held onto Scarlett's crying body soothing her.

Scarlett wanted this to be a nightmare, so when she would wake up that whatever Mother McGonagall was saying wasn't true. Her parents were dead, but she didn't wasn't to believe it, it just couldn't be true, it just couldn't.

"I wish I-I could h-have seen them" Scarlett cried

McGonagall thought about what she had just said. A Photo! She had one of Lily and James about two days after they were married, it was just them sitting on a couch Lily rubbing his knee and looking at each other lovingly. She exited the room and returned with the photo and gave it to Scarlett.

"Now you can see them anytime you want knowing that they are always with you."

Scarlett wiped her tears and saw a very happy couple sitting on a couch. One was a redhead who was very beautiful; she had green eyes and a fair and lovely complexion. The other had dark hair and a charming smile. Scarlett noticed that she shared some of the features on the couple. These were her parents! She touched the picture lightly over both of their faces, wondering what it would have been like if they were alive. She looked up at Mother McGonagall and smiled "Thank you Mother McGonagall, I love this picture."

"I knew you would sweet child, you better get off to bed, you'll need to get up early to receive your gifts from the other Professors."

"Okay Mother, I love you."

"I love you too, sweet child." McGonagall closed the door and Scarlett tucked herself in her bed

_**HPSRHPSR**_

A lady looked down at the child in front of her; the child of Lily and James Potter. She smiled at the thought that they were the ones that brought this most beautiful child into the universe. Even though she looked like her mother, she had a personality quite like her father (but the good in her mother was also in her as well). She looked so innocent when she slept, yet she always looked like that when she slept, barely making any noise. She had a smile on her face, probably having a wonderful dream about tomorrow's day. The lady sat on Scarlett's bed, rubbing her shoulder, even though Scarlett could never feel her touch ever again. The lady gave a small kiss on Scarlett's forehead and stood up, still watching her.

"Goodnight Scarlett, my dear daughter, and Happy Christmas." Lily whispered.

Lily vanished through the air, as Scarlett gently stirred "Goodnight mother" she said knowing her mother was no longer there.


	5. Mother and Phoenix

_**Alright here is a new chapter of The Phoenix, I haven't mentioned it in a while but please read and review, reviews make me happy inside. Anyway, that was just a quick note that I wanted to share but I'll repeat it again, read and review. Do I have to get more annoying? Thanks for reading. **_

At the age of eight, was probably more advanced at wandless magic than probably anyone else at her age and she was at the strength of a eleven year old about to go into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Two years had passed since she learned the truth of her parents' fate, yet she still felt the keen sting of grief wherever she went. But she went on with life knowing she would have to make her parents proud, so she usually had a cheerful attitude on everyday visiting the Professors in their classrooms.

Severus was grading papers on some miserable students' potions. If they keep getting worse every year, I might as well not help their incompetence, thought Snape. He heard a soft knock on his office door, he knew this certain knock. "Enter" he said in his trademark monotone voice. Scarlett came in with a lovely smile on her face seeing her fatherly figure. My how much she has grown, thought Snape in a clichéd way. Now he understood why parents usually say they grow up so fast, it just seemed like yesterday she was wrapped in a bundle of pink, now here she was with a ponytail in the back of her head and muggle clothes that she loved so much such as her dark wash jeans cardigan sweaters in her favorite colors; white and blue. I guess time flies by when you watch someone like her grow up, thought Snape. She nearly always had her red velvet hair up nowadays, she hated leaving her hair down. She told him she thought her hair looked quite dreadful down, but he always said she always looked beautiful and it was foolish of her to think she was any or a bit hideous.

"Hello Father Snape, mind if I help grade the potions essays, since you think the students are 'ignorant'" he joked

"In all seriousness, Miss Scarlett" Scarlett glared a are-you-seriously-calling-me-Miss-Scarlett-again look "Fine, Scarlett, most of these students are lazy and arrogant, it wouldn't surprise me if they all turned into Gryffindors soon enough."

"Hey you can't help who they are, not everyone can be the black wearing monotone potions master like you, Father Snape."

Snape glared at the girl, she smirked in response knowing she would win this fight. "I think that sarcastic comment is unlike you Mi- Scarlett."

"Oh I think you haven't been around me long enough, sir" Scarlett smirked.

"Smartass" muttered Snape, "here start with this stack." He pointed at a stack labeled 'first years'

Scarlett kept quiet as she read through the essays. Some of them were good; mostly they were average or absolutely terrible. There was one that was so dumb it had to be 'T' for troll. She couldn't blame the students, she had watched her "father" teach before and let's just say it wasn't what she had expected. She always saw the good in her "father", but apparently it wasn't common knowledge that Snape was any good with children.

"Hey, I forgot that I needed to go to see Mother McGonagall. You don't mind if I leave do you?" she asked

"No I don't you did well today, save me from pulling my hair out of my head." He joked (rarely did he joke.)

Scarlett was about to leave when she thought of her parents again. She knew that her father wasn't liked at all, by Snape, but her mother, did he know of her?

"Father Snape, can I ask you a question?"

"You already did." Scarlett rolled her eyes at his rude statement, but she was used to it.

"Did you know my mother?" she asked

This created an awkward silence between them; he was still processing the question in his mind. She asked him about her mother, the one woman who he loved for his entire life and the woman who he stilled mourned.

"Yes I did, now if you would please, leave." He said quite coldly

"Sir, I was only asking-"

"I SAID ENOUGH SCARLETT NOW LEAVE!" yelled Snape

Scarlett never heard Snape raise her voice at her, but he did today and with him staring at her with his cold black tunnels. She could feel her eyes sting of tears behind her eyes. She couldn't cry in front of Snape like this. She couldn't cause him guilt, but the flood gates were to full and a single tear escaped her grasp. Snape looked at her face and knew she was emotionally hurt. He knew she didn't like crying in front of him, even if she couldn't help it. He walked over to her and brushed the tear of her cheek.

"I'm sorry" she croaked as a few more tears fell as well.

"There's nothing for you to feel sorry for, just your curiosity got ahead of you."

"I just wanted to know what she was like."

"Well to tell the truth she was a lot like you."

"She was?"

"Yes, very much" Snape motioned her out as Scarlett gave him a small smile.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Dumbledore had asked if Scarlett she could come to his office. Scarlett approached the office with Inscendia, her Phoenix, following her. The Phoenix had grown attached to Scarlett being almost anywhere with her. Scarlett allowed her to follow her to Dumbledore's office; maybe Fawkes will be there to entertain Inscendia. Scarlett opened the door and saw Dumbledore over at his desk.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Scarlett asked

"Ah Scarlett you have come, good. Come sit down I'm sure Inscendia wants to converse with Fawkes." Inscendia instantly flew over to Fawkes and they looked at each other and back to their owners.

"They're quite lovely creatures aren't they, Scarlett?" Dumbledore asked

"Oh yes, they're very lovely."

Dumbledore looked at the young girl who stared in awe of the majestic birds in the office, he knew that she always wondered why she could talk to the Phoenixes.

"You're in a deep thought again Scarlett."

"Dumbledore, how come I can talk to them? Why can't anyone else hear them talk?"

"Oh we can hear them, but we can't understand them like you do."

"Then why am I different?" she was quite puzzled

"Because you are a Phoeonoxis"

"A what?"

"A Phoeonoxis, and a very powerful one too, here since you enjoy reading I have a book for you that will answer your questions, here" Dumbledore handed her an ancient book that was really thick and the binding quite fragile

"Thank you sir" she turned and looked at Inscendia, she spoke _"Inscendia come, my dear"_

"_Very well Scarlett" _Inscendia replied jumping on Scarlett's arm as they turned to exit the office to the staircase.

"_How come I'm different, Inscendia? Why am I the one with this power?" _her nervoice voice reached Inscendia

"_My dear, you are very fortunate there is no one like your kind anymore, and I will always be here to guide you."_

"_Thanks Inscendia, you're a true friend"_

"_You're welcome, my dear."_

_**Remember to Read and Review. Next chapter: A student meets Scarlett for the first time. ;-)**_


	6. A Life Long Friendship

_**Okay this is the chapter I have been waiting to write for a long time now; Scarlett is meeting a student for the first time, but who? Alright enough with that overdramatic start. Okay the chapter after this one will be the last of this story, but the good news is I'll be creating her new story called **__**The Phoenix Takes Flight**__** so keep an eye out for it. So thanks for reading and remember to Read and Review.**_

Scarlett was having a very boring day, and there wasn't anything to do about it. Well first of all she had a little cold and she couldn't go outside, and secondly she wasn't allowed to interact with the students. It was the beginning of a new school year at Hogwarts, and this meant to Scarlett that she couldn't be outside her room for about three months. Sure she would sneak about but it was hard when students saw you from every direction.

She was never shy about meeting students, but Snape didn't want her to "absorb their bad behavior" as he said. She didn't think all students are bad, she just thought Snape was being more paranoid than ever. She was getting near her teen years and Snape knew she was quite pretty, but he also knew that she would become lovelier to the opposite gender when she would be in her teen years. He ABSOLUTELY didn't want that for her. She was the closest thing to a daughter he had, and he did not want some boy drooling over her like she was a piece of meat. Even the thought made him cringe.

Scarlett sighed and spoke to Inscendia _"Do I have to watch all these students having fun Inscendia?"_

"_Well, why don't you join them, dear, have some fun."_

"_You heard Father Snape, no going outside of my room for any reason."_

"_I believe you should get some fresh air, open the window, Scarlett."_

Scarlett opened the window and felt a chilly breeze hit her face, she loved it despite the fact she sneezed after it. She rubbed her nose on her sleeve and looked at Inscendia.

"_Okay I opened the window, it didn't really help me at all, Inscendia."_

Inscendia flapped her wings and grabbed Scarlett's wrist and flew her out the window. Scarlett screamed and wiggled around as she found out she was flying over Hogwarts.

"_INSCENDIA! IS THIS NESSCARY!"_

"_Well you wanted to get outside, Scarlett."_

"_I SAID OUTSIDE NOT FLYING OVER HOGWARTS!"_

"_It was the only way to get you out of here."_

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett was settled down on a hill near Hagrid's hut. There was many flowers surrounding her and another cool breeze hit her. She said goodbye to Inscendia and told her to bring her back if Snape was coming to check on her. With that, she saw Inscendia fly back to her room and left her alone. Scarlett felt quite alone now, sure she was happy, but she didn't have anyone to talk to. She really wished Inscendia had stayed but she needed her to keep watch.

Scarlett sighed and laid down on the ground and saw the lovely flower in the grass. She plucked one from the field and, with magic, she lifted it on the wind and it stayed above, floating in place. She repeated this over and over again and had more than a dozen flowers in the air, staying in place and revolving around her. Her thoughts were interrupted when something landed between her right ear; a flower known as a lily. She looked to her right and that's where she saw a red headed boy who would change her life, forever.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

George Weasley had already a bad reputation with some of the professors at Hogwarts, including Professor Snape who gave him and his twin, Fred, detention in their first class with Snape. But today was probably the only time Fred got detention by himself, leaving George extremely bored. He would have gone pranking, but it wasn't the same as with Fred. George thought it was a pleasant day for a walk, and since there was nothing else to do, he decided to go sightseeing.

George went to the Great Hall first to see if any of his friends wanted to take a stroll around the castle, but they all declined, too preoccupied with Snape's homework they said. George scoffed at that thought; there wasn't a teacher yet that George disliked the most than Snape; he was cruel, vicious, and had no sense of humor for his and Fred's pranks. He brushed of the thing on his mind and decided to go see Hagrid; at least he could keep him preoccupied 'til Fred got out of detention.

He was making his way down the path when he saw something strange in the air. A veil of…flowers?, he thought. He was even more puzzled when a girl, he did not know tossing them in the air. She wasn't sorted when George was at Hogwarts for the first time with Fred, so who was she? A Professor's child? No, none of the professors had children or none that he heard of. He did look at her; she was quite pretty but not quite gorgeous, she had her dark red hair in a ponytail and a bright smile on her face, or one that he could tell.

A soft breeze enveloped George when a flower popped out of the ground and bloomed in an instant. It was a pink lily that was perfectly in bloom and with a blush of light pink on each petal. George plucked out of the ground and held it in his hand. He swore he could hear the wind whisper _give the flower to her_ but then he thought he was going mental. However this girl was a mystery to him so, magically and wandlessly, he placed the flower behind her right ear. She looked startled and turned to him with the most beautiful green eyes he ever seen; that's when he knew, she was certainly a mystery only he could unfold.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

"Who are you?" Scarlett said softly but also in a demanding tone. She knew this boy was a student by his Gryffindor attire but was very young, probably a first year. He had warm brown eyes like a puppy and ginger red hair. There were also freckles that were splashed on his face. His grin was heart melting and friendly, like he always smiled and mastered the art of it. She admitted he was quite handsome for his age but that didn't mean she couldn't be cautious.

"I should say the same to you, Miss…"

"Scarlett, Scarlett Rettop, now tell me who you are ginger boy." She smiled

"Well Scarlett Scarlett Rettop," he repeated her name to annoy her, but she chuckled instead "My name is George Weasley, you might have heard of me and my twin who isn't as nearly as gorgeous as me, Fred Weasley, and my brothers before me; Charlie, Bill, and Percy, though everyone wants to forget Percy and that pole up his ass."

Scarlett laughed hard at that and motioned George to stay with her. They talked about Hogwarts, family, and last of all potions. George heard how Scarlett was raised by the Hogwarts staff and, surprisingly, Snape of all people raised her. Raised by Snape and still normal and carefree, quite startling, thought George. Scarlett told George not to tell anyone about that, it would ruin Snape's reputation. She joked about times she had pranked some of the Hogwarts staff, like the time she had splashed water on McGonagall and Snape, and they both enjoyed it. Sure they were minor pranks compared to what George did with his brother, but George enjoyed it and laughed along with her. She asked George about the Hogwarts house he was in and was more positive about it than Snape.

"I think it's the best house out of all four, especially Slytherin, that house has nothing but no good gits and bullies." George said matter-of-factly

"That's mean, George, not all Slytherins are mean." Argued Scarlett

"Well I haven't met a nice one yet and until then, that's what I think."

Scarlett chuckled and smiled "I think you're being stubborn, but whatever, your opinion. Thanks for staying with me, you're a good friend."

"Aww, I only aim to please Scarlett. I am George Weasley prank extraordinaire."

Scarlett and George laughed and caught each other's eyes. George thought her eyes were so pretty and when she laughed, they were bright and full of joy. She was quite beautiful, but he wished she kept her hair down it would make her much prettier. They were interrupted when Hagrid yelled from across the way.

"Hey, George what 're you doing over there?"

Scarlett looked horrified "Oh no, George I have to go, um, now."

George was confused "Now? Why now? You just got here?"

"I can't explain, George it has been lovely but I have to go."

"When can I see you again? I'd like you to meet my brother, Fred."

"I don't know maybe tomorrow, but I can't promise anything."

Scarlett looked to the sky and told George not to freak out when she told Inscendia to pick her up.

"_Inscendia, you need to hurry and fast!"_

George just stared at her puzzled and shocked. "What was that?"

"I'll explain next time." Inscendia swooped down and Scarlett and the Phoenix disappear.

George looked and she was gone, I hope you come back Scarlett, he thought

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Scarlett, George, and (after a few meetings) Fred had many meetings over the month. Most of the time they needed help with potions homework, but the always slacked off anyway. On days Fred and George had detention, Scarlett felt very lonely, and she missed her new friends that she met. When they all go together they would joke around and talk about some weird things that would pop in their minds. Today, however, George was by himself while Scarlett snuck out of the castle. When she joined them she wondered where Fred was and George said he got detention again.

"Well at least you're here, that's enough for me."

"I'm thankful too; you're an excuse to get away from homework."

"Well glad I'm your savior." Scarlett put her arm on George's shoulder and they walked to the hill where they first met.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Snape was noticing that Scarlett was becoming more cheerful this year, usually she was bored this time of the year, but this year she was oddly joyful and full of life. He decided to go to her quarters early and check on her. Snape knocked on the door three times, and waited for her to respond, but there was no answer. Snape knocked on the door again and no answer. He carefully opened the door, just in case she decided to prank him, but as he looked around, there was nothing. "Homenum Revelio" he incantated the spell but nothing.

So Scarlett has been out of her quarters all this time, I should have known, thought Snape, he turned around furiously.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

As soon as she heard about the disappearance of Scarlett, McGonagall knew where to find her. Scarlett took a liking to the Weasley twins and only McGonagall knew about it, she knew that Scarlett meant no harm so McGonagall knew she had to find Scarlett before anyone else did.

She found George and Scarlett sitting on a hill conversing with each other smiling and laughing. She had never seen Scarlett so happy, talking with someone near her age who was someone like her. She shook her head she knew she had to get Scarlett and go. She walked over and looked at Scarlett. Scarlett was indeed shocked but was relieved to know that McGonagall was going to cover for her.

"Come on, Scarlett we have to leave now." Said McGonagall

"Okay, bye George, I'll see you tomorrow"

"No, Scarlett, you can't see him for the rest of the year, I'm sorry but it is what it is."

Scarlett looked at McGonagall, on the verge of tears, and turned to look at George. She ran to him and they hugged as she cried in his shoulder. She got off and wiped the tears away. She walked with McGonagall returning to her office.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Snape was told by Dumbledore that McGonagall had Scarlett in her office this whole time and rushed to see Scarlett. Low and behold he saw Scarlett playing with a cat on a desk and Scarlett waved at Snape with a cheerful smile. He nodded in return, so this is where she's been going, thought Snape.

"Delightful isn't it? I gave her an orange tabby cat, she hasn't been apart from him since I gave it to her." McGonagall said joyfully

"Yes quite, why didn't you tell me about this Professor?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't understand." She retorted

Snape exited the office with a nod and a grunt, and when he finally left the room, McGonagall smiled at Scarlett. So she made a last minute white lie, but at least she wouldn't have to explain why George Weasley was killed by Snape to Mr. Weasley's parents. Scarlett stayed in McGonagall's office until after hours then carried to her room.

Scarlett definitely owed McGonagall something, she didn't know yet. However she was quite sad that she couldn't see George and Fred anymore, she really enjoyed their company. But now that she had a new kitty, which she named Sunshine, and her Phoenix, Inscendia, she was sure that when she wouldn't be that lonely anymore.

_**So I just gave you guys a really long chapter (long by my standards any way) and I hope you enjoyed it. Plus I think Scarlett wants you to hit that review button.**_


	7. I have a twin?

_**Well here we are at the end of **__**The Phoenix**__** and I have to say, I'm pretty proud of myself. I've never been able to complete one story in my life, and thanks to those who alerted, favorite, and reviewed my story, it is complete. To this chapter I dedicate Michale Friday, magicrazy 101, softsocks109, DramaQueen54, BeWithoutYou9, Xhex-Athame-Snape, and last but not least erockhp7, for taking a little bit of your time to review my story, and I appreciate everyone else who has read the story and enjoyed it. But from one of my reviewers, this person asked if this is going to be a George/Scarlett ship, to this I said yes but later in my second story not immediately. Thanks you guys for helping me complete this wonderful story and look for **__**The Phoenix Takes Flight **__**which is the story following this one. Enjoy and Remember READ and REVIEW! **_

A year from now, Scarlett thought, I'll be a student here. A few days ago Scarlett finally turned ten years old, which sparked her excitement to finally be a student at Hogwarts. She could finally have a wand, a Hogwarts uniform, a house to call home, and she could hang out with Fred and George without worrying about sneaking notes to one another. She kept in touch with both of them, with the help of McGonagall, through letters that were placed under Fred and George's transfiguration desk for McGonagall to pick up. Scarlett would send back letters also through McGonagall by sticking them on graded papers. Fred would usually ask for Scarlett's opinion on pranks and help with potions, while George would ask her personal questions like what it was like to be a Phoeonoxis, and how she has been feeling. Unlike most people, Scarlett could tell the difference between the two; Fred was like an obnoxious older brother, he was slightly insensitive, but he had a heart and did have sympathy for her, George was much more sensitive and sweet, but he did have a temper when it came to people who insults his family, friends, and fellow Gryffindors, but he still was a prankster and love to have fun. Both Fred and George in their letters refer to Scarlett as Prankette, to disclose her identity.

Scarlett missed those two, they were like family to her, but she knew she would hear from them again.

_**HPSRHPSR**_

Dumbledore was pacing in his office, yet once again, waiting for Scarlett to come up. He had completely forgotten to tell Scarlett about her very famous twin brother, Harry Potter, on her birthday. Scarlett softly knocked on Dumbledore's office door and the Headmaster motioned her to come inside. Scarlett was quite nervous, but it didn't seem like she was in trouble, so why did he ask her to come up?

"My dear Scarlett, sit down please I have something to tell you."

Scarlett was very cautious and sat down "Whatever could be wrong, Uncle Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore looked at her and shook his head "Nothing is wrong, Scarlett, but I did forget to tell you something at your tenth birthday, this year."

Dumbledore looked out his window, he was quite unsure of how she would handle this, but to get it out of the way was the easiest alternative than an awkward meeting.

"Remember how I told you of how your parents, Lily and James, fought valiantly to save your life, well you weren't the only thing they were fighting for, Scarlett" Scarlett gave a confused look, but Dumbledore continued "you see Scarlett, your parents left you in this heavily guarded castle to save your life because of their love for you but they had your brother, a twin with them." Scarlett was utterly shocked and she gaped at Dumbledore. "Your parents real surname wasn't Rettop, it was Potter; Your real name is Scarlett Lillian Potter and your brother's is Harry James Potter." Scarlett was shell shocked and speechless; her twin brother was HARRY POTTER! It was unbelievable it had to be.

"But that can't be right, I cannot be twins with Harry, this is joke isn't it."

"I'm afraid not, Scarlett, you are indeed Harry's twin, I was there when you were born."

Scarlett got out of her seat and turned her back on Dumbledore. She wasn't furious, but she was a little upset that he didn't have the nerve to tell her that the only family member she had left was still alive.

"Why wasn't he with us when I was raised here for the last few years?"

"Because, Harry didn't need to be raised with everyone knowing his name; he's being raised by the Dursleys, they aren't the best and I know it, but at least he wouldn't grow up with everyone getting his autograph."

"Will I get to see him? Will he know I'm his twin sister?"

"Yes, to both of your questions Scarlett, you'll be introduced next year before school."

Scarlett smiled and ran to hug Dumbledore, which he returned the hug. She silently thanked him and walked out

_**HPSRHPSR**_

So many great and wonderful things have happened in the few years at Hogwarts In which Scarlett had lived here, next year however will be different and she would have to call the professors by their profession rather than family like names such as uncle and mother. It will be hard to kick those habits but it will all be worth it. For now she and her brother will be going to school together, not knowing that their journey will lead to dangerous roads. But for now in their innocence both Scarlett and Harry Potter will defeat evil once and for all.

_**Alright I know it should have been longer but I don't know I just have to keep practicing. This the end for now and remember to READ and REVIEW! Thanks for Reading :-) **_


End file.
